


Thanks for the kneazle

by Brambles



Series: Don't mess up with my kneazle [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Cute, Explicit Language, Fluff, James Potter Lives, Kneazles, Lilly Potter lives, M/M, No Voldemort, Presents, Voldemort does not exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambles/pseuds/Brambles
Summary: Harry gifts Draco something special.





	Thanks for the kneazle

„Here, open it; it’s for you”, declared Harry while pointing to a package on the table. The package looked simply. Nothing fancy about it.  
Hermione and Ron sat on the couch while drinking some tea with milk that Harry had offered them.  
Draco had just entered their shared apartment. He had been out eating lunch with Pansy and Blaise. Pansy had talked about her newest beau, a French wizard who moved to England for work. And Blaise now had his view on a male quidditch player. He thought it was now time to play for the other team and seeing as Draco was now faithfully seeing Potter, Blaise decided to settle for the next best thing. Well, Draco told him that even if he had not been going out with Harry, there would be no way that he would let Blaise any near his bits. It had been an amusing lunch date.

  
After the incident with Draco, his father and Cedric while they were still in Hogwarts, Harry had started pursuing the Malfoy heir. And soon they had started dating and still are. It had been about a year since they all graduated Hogwarts. Harry had been quite happy when Cedric finally graduated. He had always been easily overcome with jealousy regarding the Hufflepuff. Especially since he had seen the two teenagers making out with each other. But the Hufflepuff was always staring at Draco too much, especially his butt! Even though the whole school had known that they were dating. Freaking Cedric and his bloody pretty face… Harry had always been aware of someone daring to steal Draco from him. He knew that the blonde would never cheat on him, but he rather enjoyed Harry’s possessive streak over him and sometimes even dared to flirt with other people, just to tease him. But some people just could not take a hint!

  
Draco opened the package. Did it move just now? As he put the cover right next to the box, he looked into it. His eyes widened in shock. Harry smirked in content. Draco’s hands grabbed at the content of the package. In his hands was a big furry being. It was a kneazle! And not just any! “Lucifer!”, exclaimed Draco and cuddled the feline into his chest. She immediately started purring. Draco did wonder about that a bit. Who knows how long his kneazle had been in there. If Potter loved his life, he had best treated her like the queen herself before handing her over to him. “I missed you so much”, he whispered and cuddled her some more. He rubbed his nose on her little furry head. She not only looked the same but also smelt the same. There was hardly a time he ever felt so happy. He did not smirk like he usually did, but he smiled, a rare smile.

  
“How did you find her, Harry?”, Draco asked in a soft voice. He had to fight his tears that were threatening to leave his eyes. He could not live with himself if he started crying in front of Granger and Weasley. Even though he had just been returned his kneazle, his favorite living being. Potter now was second on his list for favourite living beings.  
Harry snickered. “Wow, I didn’t know that she was that important to you. But as for how I found her, will be my secret. Can’t tell you everything or you might lose your interest in me.” Harry smiled mischievously.

  
“There is no way, that you will ever be boring to me, Harry.”  
Harry’s face grew warmer. It was these secret moments that made him fall in love with Draco Malfoy even more. At first their relationship was mostly physical. Most of the time that they met each other, they either snogged or shagged. But with time, they fell in love with each other. And now they were happily dating each other because they were attracted to each other in a romantic and physical way. He made a step towards his lover but the kneazle in Draco’s arms began hissing as soon as she saw him. He made a face. He had hoped that if she had seen and been with Draco, her behaviour would change. The short time he had taken care of her she had attacked and hissed at him. He had some problems getting the freaking kneazle in the package. It had probably not been a good idea. Should have just thrusted in Draco’s arms. The scratches on his arms throbbed. It was one vicious feline! But he had thought that the surprise would be way bigger this way. And apparently it was. He had never seen Draco this happy.

  
“You named your kneazle Lucifer, like Satan? Man, Malfoy you’re messed up! Sure, you wanna keep hooking up with him, Harry?”, wanted Ron to know. Harry rolled with his eyes.  
“Of course! Can’t you see how devilishly handsome she is!”, declared Draco while presenting his kneazle. It was a pretty kneazle. With her grew white coat. It looked rather aristocrat. She fitted the Malfoy heir.  
Draco let the kneazle down. She immediately went off to explore the apartment. Fondly, Draco watched after the kneazle.  
He stepped towards Harry and stated: “Potter, drop your pants.”  
“I… what?!”

  
Ron and Hermione coughed. Hoping they had misunderstood or misheard.  
He was now directly in front of Harry playing with his buckle, pulling him to himself. He starred at Harry’s eyes with a look full of lust, desire and love. Potter gulped. “I… I…” Draco always had such an enormous effect in him.

  
The blonde smirked and whispered in Harry’s ear. “As a thank you, I will ride you on the armchair in the living room. I will ride you so hard, you will think your dick might fall off. I might even let you chain me to the bed. So that I will completely be at your mercy. Wouldn’t you like that, darling?” He licked Harry’s ear. He knew that was one of his weak points. Potter only stuttered and blushed endearingly in return. His eyes were widened in lust.

  
“Oy Malfoy, have you forgotten we’re still here!”, Ron protested after having finally calmed down.  
Draco turned around and smirked at him. “Of course, not Weasley. But I was hoping you’d leave. And if not… you should know that Potter here has quite the exhibitionism kink. There was this one time in Hogwarts where Pot...”, before Draco could finish retelling a rather public intimate encounter between him and Harry, the saviour had put his hand on his mouth in order to prevent him from speaking.

  
“Oh my god Harry! I don’t want to know what you’re and Malfoy are up to in the bedroom!”, protested Ron.  
Hermione starred at the couple dumbfounded. She really wondered why she still was here.  
Draco smirked and took Potter’s hand away from his mouth. “Well Potter if you want me to shut up, there are other ways.” He leered at his boyfriend.  
“Oh Merlin!”, shrieked Ron, “Malfoy are you offering to suck Harry’s dick in front of us!”  
“I… I was actually thinking of a kiss”, stated Draco bluntly. He turned to Harry. “Potter you Gryffindors are really kinky… and perverts. And here I thought it was only you.”  
Hermione coughed. “Ron, I think it’s best we leave. We only wanted to turn in shortly. Your mother is waiting for us, isn’t she?”  
“I... Sure. Best to get here as soon as possible. Before they start fucking like rabbits. Oh Merlin… All the time the curtains were closed on Harry’s bed they were probably going at it like crazy. Right next to my bed. Mione… I think I’m gonna get sick.”  
And as soon as the door closed behind the… Harry turned to his boyfriend.  
“So… about that thank you… how about you thank me now?”  
Draco rolled with his eyes. What a horny boyfriend he has.


End file.
